Crowley Goes TrickorTreating
by InsaneWithOutMusic
Summary: Crowley, Sam, and Dean take Emery trick-or-treating on Halloween night. Lol, bad summary. xD


It was Halloween night, and a five year old Emery was impatiently waiting for Dean and Sam to get to their house.

"Daddy! When will they be here? They are taking forever!"

Crowley walked out into the livingroom with a chuckle. "Your attitude right now certainly does not fit your costume."

Emery had decided that she wanted to be an Angel for Halloween. She thought it was fitting due to Crowley being a Demon and Dean and Sam being hunters.

She found out that Crowley was a Demon and Dean and Sam were hunters when she was three. All three of them decided that she should know. So they told her, and she accepted them for who they really are with open arms.

The doorbell rang and Emery opened the door with a gasp. She smiled as she saw Dean and Sam standing there. "Uncle Dean!" Dean picked her up and hugged her and handed her over to Sam. "Uncle Sam!" Sam put her back down on the ground. Emery stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Late, misters."

Dean and Sam chuckled. "We still have 30 minutes until we can start trick-or-treating." Dean said.

She huffed. "Still. You two made a promise." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the hunters.

"We're sorry, Emmy. How can we make it up to you?" Sam asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

She looked at Sam and smiled. "Take me trick-or-treating!"

Sam chuckled. "We can do that. Is Crowley coming with us?"

She nodded. "Yup!" she looked back at Crowley. "What time is it?"

Crowley looked at the clock then back at her. "5:39." Emery groaned. "You still have to eat dinner. I'll make you macaroni and cheese."

Emery sighed and nodded her head. Crowley made her macaroni and cheese and set it down on the table. Emery walked to her seat, picked up the fork, and started eating.

Dean walked over to the table and sat down next to her. "Can I have some mac'n'cheese?" he asked with a grin.

Emery frowned and shook her head. "I'm a growing girl, I need my food."

Dean chuckled. "Never mind, then."

Emery finished her dinner five minutes before 6:00. Crowley fixed her costume and handed her trick-or-treat bag. Then all four of them walked out of the house and waited to see other trick-or-treaters.

10 after six, multiple trick-or-treaters were going house to house, so they started trick-or-treating.

*SPN*

Emery had fallen asleep right before 8:00, and Sam and Dean decided that he would get her more candy before trick-or-treating was over, as Crowley took her home.

Once they got home, Crowley woke her up. "Emery, wake up. You have to take a bath."

"No.." she grumbled into his shoulder. "Too tired..."

"Alright, alright. But get your pajamas on." he said as he walked into her room and set her down on the floor.

"Where Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam?" she asked as she picked out a pair of pajamas.

"They are getting you more candy."

"Oh."

As he walked out of her room he reminded her to also brush her teeth, getting a groan in response.

10 minutes later, Crowley walked into her room, finding Emery already tucked herself in. He chuckled. "Did you have a good time today?" Emery nodded. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "Good." he said with a smile.

"Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam staying for awhile?" she asked hopefully.

Crowley nodded. "They'll be staying for a week."

"Yay!" she then let out a yawn and groaned. "I wanna stay up."

Crowley chuckled. "You have school tomorrow, so go to sleep." he leaned over and kissed her forehead and stood up. "Goodnight, Emery."

"Night, daddy." she mumbled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Crowley will always be amazed at how fast she grew up. And he will always remember the day he first met her.

"Don't ever grow up, Emery. I love you, and sweet dreams, little one." he said softly as he walked out of her room.

_A/N: Awwwwww! So cute! :D I know I skipped a lot, but! It would be pointless writing oneshots just completely about a baby Emery. Next fic will be when she is 10. Lol. _


End file.
